Cold Sarcasm
by Working-On-Sanity
Summary: James knew more about Meowth than he should have; enough to realize that Meowth was embarrassed by James's saying he cared. Implied James/Meowth.


**COLD SARCASM**

**Summary: **James knew more about Meowth than he thought; enough to realize that Meowth was embarrassed by James's saying he cared.

**Author's Note: **BlueShipping yeah. I guess this is one of the shortest things I've posted on here. I'm trying to keep oneshots from growing into multichapters, though I may add another chapter onto this. Also, heads up for implied infatuation of a human with a Pokémon.

* * *

><p>It irritated Meowth that, oftentimes, the fact that he was a Pokémon slid from his mind. He seldom felt as if he were a plaything; just a creature that was obliged to spend its days enclosed in a Ball until its Trainer felt the need to release it for a few brief moments. He rarely thought of himself as being that worthless––he refused to acknowledge that he was only a beast to be matured by engaging in skirmishes with other Pokémon.<p>

Rather, he considered himself to be planted on an equal ground with the Trainers themselves. After all, he boasted the ability to speak, and the human language was not naturally intended to be memorized by Pokémon. He had cultivated the agile flexibility of his species to such an extent that walking in a bipedal fashion now required no great effort. His thought processes, though still of a Pokémon nature, no longer contained many of the instincts implanted into the minds of Pokémon––he had believed himself to be a human for such an expanse of time that the statement was nearly true.

But, despite his human traits being a tremendous advantage, there still occurred those rare occasions on which Meowth desperately wished that he had never learned to speak nor walk as a person did. Had he only remained as an average Meowth, his abode being the cluttered motorways of Hollywood and his pastime being the hobby of dodging the steps of unwary citizens, the possibility of gaining the affections of a female Meowth could have still been present.

_And that means Meowzie_, Meowth dolefully remembered.

He had been little more than an awkward kitten when the concept of romance was revealed to him. Noticing Meowzie had only been an accident, but nonetheless, Meowth was struck by the desire to converse with her. He had discovered himself staring at her––her paws were clean and small, and the way her tiny rose-petal tongue ran over the sleek pale fur of her foreleg seemed endearing. Her eyes were large and such a glistening yellow, and her whiskers could not have been better groomed. Even the brass charm embedded into her forehead gleamed with health, and the longer Meowth watched her, the more intense his need to greet her became.

_I remember 'xactly what she said to me, too_, Meowth reminisced. _Callin' me a dirty ol' "street Meowth." But it just goes to show somebody how crazy an' mussed up bein' in love with someone can be. If it hadn't been for Meowzie, I would've never learned nothin'. But even though she hated me, I did meet Team Rocket 'cause of her. Hey, if it hadn't been for her not likin' me, I probably would've never even met Jessie and James! _

"Meowth?"

At the unexpected voice, Meowth stiffened, the ragged hair of his scruff rising as the chill of being startled swept down his back. He curled his tail more tightly around his hindquarters, and with a curt shake of his head, turned to squint warily at James.

"What'cha want?" he briskly inquired, not displaying any interest. His narrowed eyes appeared to glow a steady orange in the fading twilight, and the shadows cast over the ground enhanced his solemn expression.

"Oh, um..." Suddenly anxious, James slid his hands into the hip pockets of his white denim trousers and glanced away, feeling as if he had trod upon Meowth's privacy.

"Sorry for bothering you," he apologized in a subdued tone. "I just wanted to see where you were. I thought you would be inside with us. It's cold out here; anyways, Jessie's upset with me and I don't want to be alone with her."

_Ah, so there it is_, Meowth groaned to himself, ensuring that his crestfallen gloominess was not evident physically. _He didn't really come out here to check on me––he's jus' afraid of Jessie and needs someone to be his shield so he won't get his pansy backside whipped. _

"Fine." Meowth exhaled as he spoke, causing his vocalization to sound not unlike a grating purr. Rousing himself to his feet, he briskly brushed his paws together, ridding them of imaginary debris. As he did this, James cautiously crept closer, and sat down, pulling his legs into a comfortable crossed position. He stared into the distance for several long, silent moments, his green eyes dark as he thought.

"Why were you up here alone?" he finally asked, never shifting his gaze. Meowth felt uneasy with James speaking to him and not bothering to look at him while he did––it made him realize that James was actually putting meaning into what he was saying, and was afraid that his words could offend Meowth.

"I was only here to see the sun," the cat sighed. "I didn't mean to leave y'a down with Jess. What'd you do to upset her?"

Still not looking at Meowth, James gave a weak shrug. "I forgot to bring in the laundry. She didn't have a thing to wear, so she was tearing through my suitcases to find some of my clothes."

It was obvious that he was not eager to elaborate on that subject, so Meowth politely avoided any further talk of it.

"I get worried about you sometimes, Meowth," James murmured, surprising the Pokémon by this declaration. "You're not the type to stalk off just so you can be alone. You're... you're feeling bad right now, aren't you?"

Meowth turned to stare at James, a frown causing his whiskers to droop. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" James glanced at Meowth, biting his lip worriedly.

"_That,_" Meowth spat. "How do you always manage to figure out how I'm feelin'? Even when I do such a great job of hiding it, you still know whether I'm mad enough to scrape you to pieces or ready to cry. How do you do that? I _know _you can't read _Jessie_ like a spellin' book."

James watched the bright rosy orb of the sun dip lower into the horizon, and he lifted his hand to chew lightly at his gloved finger. Pulling at the dark leather of the glove with his teeth, he was quiet before giving his explanation.

"I think a lot about you," he admitted, his voice thin and nervous. "And when I think about things, I always start paying enough attention to them to learn everything I can about them. I might not act like it, but I do care about you. A lot more than I probably should, for you not even being my Pokémon."

"Ugh," Meowth grunted. "Don't make me sick by sounding like some kind'a cheesy poetry card, alright?"

James's lips bent in a content smile, and he rested his chin on his forearms and witnessed the departure of the sun into the night.

He knew that Meowth used cold sarcasm to hide warm emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>If I eat a good dinner, I may work up the gut to write something ReverseRocketShippy. Dominant!Jessie and Uke!James _yes._


End file.
